El peluche
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: "Lo que un simple regalo puede significar para alguien como yo"


Me quede hasta las 02h18 escribiendo esto, me vino la idea y me encanto,, espero que a ustedes, fanaticas/os del Yorusoi tambien ^^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo *y las fans Yorusoi queremos más de esta pareja así que se ponga pilas y las una más y más y más o explotaremos por la falta de Yorusoi ;/;! Al puro estilo de la combustión espontánea!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Cuartel del 2do escuadrón*<strong>**

**Soi Fong:** *p: por fin la noche… uff… que día tan cansado, no pensé que duraría tanto esa reunión de capitanes.. solo quiero llegar a mi futón y descansa… -de repente escucha un maullido y se da la media vuelta sorprendida-* ¡¿…Yoruichi-sama?

Pero por desgracia para la capitana era solo un gato atigrado cualquiera que debió salir a contemplar la noche. Se volteo a ver la luna mientras el gato se escabullía por los matorrales. Estaba muy fina la luna nueva pero no por eso menos bella, emanaba un brillo tan dorado y precioso como los ojos de aquella mujer que pese a su cansancio no salía de sus pensamientos. Quizás por eso estaba cansada, no la había visto desde hace ya algún tiempo y para ser sincera ella era la fuente de su energía para el diario vivir. Lo fue antes cuando la consideraba una diosa y quería ser fuerte para poder protegerla, lo fue tiempo después cuando ella se fue dejándola sola con su soledad dándole impulso para poder sobrepasar sus fuerzas y algún día vengarse por semejante traición recibida, y lo era ahora… ¿Por qué?... no lo sabía… o mejor dicho no lo quería admitir… porque sabía que admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa mujer sería su sentencia de muerte… una vez admitido eso ya no le quedaba ninguna defensa para protegerse al momento de su ausencia. Por eso nunca lo iba a hacer. Pero eso no significa que la dejaría de querer.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación. Era tan tarde que todos ya estaban acostados y para gusto de ella no se topo más que con los subordinados a los que les tocaba hacer guardia, una suerte ya que si se topaba con su teniente de seguro le terminaría fracturando la nariz de nuevo con un solo puñetazo…La repugnancia que sentía por su teniente y su capacidad de sacarla de juicio solo eran equiparables a las de otro mal conocido de ella, Kisuke Urahara… si, sin duda ese era el ser mas odiado de este mundo para ella.

¿Pero por que pensar en cosas tan desagradables antes de dormir? Mejor lavar su mente de pensamientos asquerosos y tratar de relajarse para poder dormir plácidamente. Eso pensaba la chica de las trenzas mientras desataba poco a poco cada una en la comodidad e intimidad de su habitación mientras se observaba al espejo y miraba en el reflejada a la luna. Pensó que de seguro la luna se sentía tan sola como ella y pro eso decidió acompañarla hasta su habitación… pero que va… a tan altas horas de la noche se ponía muy cursi y sus pensamientos volaban en todas direcciones sin parar y sin distinguir si las ideas que traían a su cabeza causarían placer o displacer al ser pensadas.

Mientras se quitaba su uniforme de shinigami y se ponía su bata de dormir *un blusón de mangas largas es lo más cómodo para ella a la hora de dormir* escucho de nuevo el maullido de un gato, esta vez no salió a verlo, sabía que era absurdo caer dos veces en la misma trampa nocturna. Sabía que era absurdo tan solo pensar que Ella estaría allí en su división que antes fue la de Ella, cerca de su habitación que antes fue la de Ella, y en su forma de gato ocultándose. Si, era totalmente estúpido pensar eso por lo que ignoró el maullido y terminándose de vestir se dio una ultima mirada al espejo

"Al parecer me ha crecido el cabello, ya es hora de un corte" pensó mientras observaba el largo de los mechones que antes estaban cubiertos por tela a modo de trenzas. Después volteo y se dirigió a su futón que estaba en medio de la gran habitación. Sin duda la más grande de todo el cuartel donde cabía una mesa y cojines para el te aunque casi nunca lo tomaba allí, un armario grande, un escritorio lleno de papeles un espejo de cuerpo completo, un cofre que no abría desde hace 100 años para no revivir más los recuerdos del pasado, su futón y aún así sobraba espacio. Era una pequeña abeja en una gran colmena, eso pensaba a veces.

Se arrodillo al lado de su futón, quito la cobertura y descubrió gustosa a su única compañía que la hacía sentir mejor cada noche cuando volvía cansada, que le permitía dormir tranquilamente alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo. Era un peluche de tamaño medio en forma de un gato negro con ojos dorados de cara un poco chistosa pero sin duda muy adorable

Sonrió al verlo, lo cogío y lo abrazo cariñosamente luego lo alzó viéndolo contra la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana alta que daba justo en dirección al espejo del que había venido y a su futon, le sonrió al gatito, o mejor dicho a la gatita afelpada diciendo una frase de todos los días "vamos, ahora a dormir que mañana es un nuevo día que requiere aún más energía" Se acostó en su comodo futon se arropo junto con su peluche y abrazo a este peluche de gatita como cada noche desde que se lo había regalado lo hacía.

Cuando se lo dio Matsumoto Rangiku, una miembro de la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis a la que pertenece, como sourvenir se quedo en shock al ver algo tan bonito y siendo dado de la nada para ella. Al final de la reunión, en privado le agradeció por el regalo, porque pese a su orgullo estaba tan agradecida que no podía dejarlo pasar, la shinigami le dijo que no era nada, que sabía que uno de sus intereses era coleccionar cosas de gatos aún más si era sobre gatos negros a lo que Soi Fong se sonrojó y viendo al peluche dio de nuevo las gracias desapareciendo de inmediato en un shunpo dejando a la voluptuosa shinigami viendo aturdida a todos lados.

"Uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado" pensó mientras se acurrucaba junto a su peluche con los ojos cerrados. En definitiva era uno de los mejores. Desde que Yoruichi había abandonado la Soul Society hace ya un siglo no había tenido un buen sueño, poco a poco fue pasando o mejor dicho se fue acostumbrando a los sueños interrumpidos pero, desde la batalla que tuvo con ella en aquel bosque se había desencadenado una nueva serie de malos sueños lo cual la mantenía cansada por el día por más que aparentase lo contrario… afortunadamente ese pequeño ser afelpado con su sola presencia había eliminado todo eso permitiéndole tener un sueño reparador como hacía tiempo no lo tenía.

Dándole un tierno besito en la mejilla del peluche la shinigami finalmente se quedo dormida de forma profunda.

"De seguro estaba muy cansada, no noto mi reiatsu, claro que lo he ocultado muy bien, pero igual ella suele notarlo" pensaba una pequeña criatura que estaba sentada en el marco de la alta ventana, proyectando así una gran sombra felina que cubría en parte el cuerpo de la mujer dormida en el cuarto.

Salto ágilmente sin hacer un solo ruido y calló en sus cuatro patas a los pies de la peli azul dio una vuelta con su felino bamboleo a su alrededor observando atentamente como se veía cuando estaba dormida. Le encantaba verla así. Simplemente le encantaba verla. La había estado observando desde que salió de su reunión hasta quedarse dormida, incluso al verla desnuda se le había salido un maullido, agradeciendo después que la pequeña abeja no allá tenido la curiosidad de saber cual era el gato que lo promulgó Al terminar de dar la vuelta quedo frente a frente con su rostro y la observo embelesada fijándose después de unos minutos en que abrazaba algo.

No puedo ver que es, lo tiene muy bien cogido, se reprocho la gata hablando en voz sumamente baja. Pero eso no se iba a quedar allí.

"Aunque la curiosidad mate al gato, el gato está feliz al morir sabiendo", pensó y mientras seguía observando a la mujer descansando se comenzó a transformar de un gato negro a una mujer morena y pelivioleta. Que aunque era muy diferente a su forma anterior continuaba conservando las mismas expresiones felinas del rostro y los mismos ojos dorados como el sol.

Veamos, veamos ahora si… ¿Qué tienes allí escondido pequeña abejita?; dijo en voz pícaramente baja, la desnuda morena mientras con cuidado intentaba quitar de la celosa e inconsciente protección de Soi Fong su peluche gatuno. Después de una pequeña pero ardua lucha, sin despertarla Yoruichi lo consiguió y al observar lo que era quedo atónita.

**Yoruichi:** Ne-neko?... ¿un peluche de un gato negro?... espera… *se volteo a verse al espejo en el que antes había visto reflejada a Soi Fong* *p:Soy… ¿yo? Si, soy yo… ¡Soy Yo! ¡Soi Fong esta durmiendo con un peluche que claramente me representa a mi! Oh, es tan… tan… *lo decía de forma animada y tierna pero de repente cambio su tono a uno triste* Oh… soy tan… tan estúpida…. *susurro la diosa del shunpo mientras observaba al peluche con ayuda de la luz de la luna*

Acerco la morena el peluche a su nariz para poder olfatearlo, "Huele a ella", pensó y puso el peluche encima de sus piernas cruzadas mientras se volvía a ver a la peliazul.

Esta ya no dormía plácidamente, parecía un poco inquieta, ¿tendría una pesadilla? "De seguro esto le hace falta" pensó mientras la seguía observando pero a la vez acariciaba el peluche

Nee.. Soi Fong…Soi Fong… oi.. ¿me escuchas?... despierta por favor

La pelivioleta con una voz dulce comenzó de poco a poco a despertar a Soi Fong y minutos después sus esfuerzos dieron fruto mientras una confundida y adormitada Soi Fong abría los ojos al reconocer un aroma y una voz familiar

**Soi Fong:** Yo..Yoruichi-sama…?

**Yoruichi:** *mirándola con ternura* hai, Hola pequeña abejita dormilona

**Soi Fong:** *Al percatarse que no era un sueño se sentó en su futón abriendo los ojos como platos* ¡Yoruichi-sama que hace usted aquí! ¡Yo-yoruichi sama está usted desnuda! *decía esto en un grititito pero a la vez en voz baja mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar. De pronto se percató de que le faltaba algo y comenzó a buscarlo a su lado y debajo del cubre todo de su futón*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Buscas esto? *alzando el peluche paralelamente a la altura de su rostro*

**Soi Fong:** Usted que hace con es… Que hace usted… Por qué… ¿Yo-Yoruichi-sama por que ha venido aquí? *comenzó a sollozar* ¿Ha venido a burlarse de mi? Dígamelo por favor *rompiendo en llanto*

**Yoruichi:** *Quedo impactada al ver la reacción de su joven pupila, no esperaba que esas palabras vinieran de ella, no esperaba que pensara eso de ella pero la comprendió de seguro se sentía por demás vulnerable. Supuso que no había sido algo de mucho tacto el descubrirla de repente con el peluche abrazada, de seguro sentía herido su orgullo todo esto pensaba mientras la voz de la capitana la interrumpió su línea de ideas*

**Soi Fong:** *agachándose tomando posición de sumisión pidiendo perdón entre sollozos pero intentando actuar según su orgullo se lo indicaba* Discúlpeme Yoruichi-sama ha de pensar que soy patética… ha de estar enojada conmigo por dormir con un peluche que cualquiera notaría recuerda a usted.. Debe estar decepcionada… o asqueada…horrorizada… en... en verdad lo siento… está en todo su derecho de llevárselo y no dirigirme la palabra nunca ma…

**Yoruichi:** Basta *con un tono frio y autoritario*

**Soi Fong: ***Mirándola por un momento con ojos llorosos bajo inmediatamente la cabeza ante el tono frío de la morena haciendo que sus lagrimas cayeran de forma libre empapando el futón…* Yo lo sient…

**Yoruichi:** Te dije que basta Soi Fong. Tonta no sigas con esa estupidez. ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo piense esas cosas de ti? ¿Qué me haya venido a burlar? ¿Cómo puedes creer que sienta eso tan horribles por ti? ¡No sabes cuan lejos estas de la realidad! ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!

Al escuchar esto Soi Fong abrió los ojos como platos y la observo fijamente a pesar de que su mirada como siempre la intimidara

**Yoruichi:** Yo bien aquí porque te extrañaba… no, no extrañaba sino que te extraño; y mucho. Por eso me aventure a venir aquí por ti, ya no soportaba más tu ausencia te estuve viendo desde que saliste de la reunión, casi me da algo al ver lo hermosa que te ves a la luz de la luna reflejada en el espejo, y cuando te dormiste me escabullí aquí para poder sentirte más cerca de mi y cuando te vi abrazada a ese peluche que en un primer momento no reconocí que era por eso tuve que transfórmame para poder averiguarlo, sentí tanta ternura por ti nunca pensaría esas cosas tan horribles que dijiste… mis pensamientos fueron de lo hermosa y tierna que eres y de lo inútil y tonta que soy yo

**Soi Fong:**¿ Yoruichi-sama por que se dice esas cosas…?

**Yoruichi:** Porque es verdad…si no me hubiera ido… o si te hubiera llevado conmigo… no tendrías que estar durmiendo abrazada a un peluche cada noche, sino que estarías abrazada a mi, Soi Fong.

La shinigami no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tan conmovedoras palabras porque la morena-gata se acerco de repente plantándole un beso en su boca que estaba semi abierta al escucharla hablar. Poco a poco se dejo llevar correspondiendo el tan anhelado beso que había esperado por décadas. Cuando después de unos minutos se separaron, Yoruichi la recostó de nuevo en su futon, puso el peluche sentado cerca del espejo y se acostó junto a la sorprendida capitana.

**Yoruichi:** No te preocupes por el peluche, esta bien sabiendo que tu estas bien. Y sabe que tu estas bien porque yo estoy contigo. No tendrás ya por que dormir con un peluche de tu Yoruichi-sama, Soi-Chan; porque me tendrás a mí aquí para dormir contigo cada noche hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

Dijo esto mientras la abrazaba acercándola a su cuerpo desnudo y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho donde Soi Fong podía escuchar claramente su corazón el cual latía en claro compás con el suyo. Ya no había vuelta atrás la ultima barrera estaba a punto de caer.

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama… la amo Yoruichi-sama.

**Yoruichi:** Y yo a ti pequeña abeja, te amo Soi Fong.

A la luz de la luna que entraba por la alta ventana y siendo vistas por un peluche, confidente fiel y amigo inseparable las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas gracias a la tranquilidad que les brindaba estar pro fin cerca la una de la otra.

_Y esa solo fue la primera de un sinnúmero noches juntas~_


End file.
